As the complexity of aircraft continues to increase, so does the need for improved aircraft instrumentation. Typically, an electronic instrumentation system includes at least one primary flight display (PFD), at least one multifunction display (MFD), and a crew alerting system (EICAS) display. In the case of an instrumentation failure or malfunction, instrumentation systems typically provide an annunciation, or “flag,” to alert the crew of the aircraft of the given malfunction. In some cases, particularly events of high importance, instrumentation flags are provided on a primary flight display of the instrumentation system, in the form of PFD annunciations, or flags.
Associated with a given PFD annunciation is a crew checklist consisting of procedures to be carried out by the crew in response to a given PFD annunciation. Typically, however, a crew member must manually search for a corresponding crew checklist in an electronic or paper reference manual. In some more advanced settings, a corresponding checklist may be displayed in a secondary display, such as the MFD display. The inability for the crew to interact directly with a selected PFD annunciation on a primary flight display of the aircraft leads to unnecessary messages on the EICAS system. This creates increased workload and inefficiency for the flight crew. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a method and system that remedies the deficiencies of the prior art.